


Vert's Secret

by Jewelfox



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Breasts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Encouragement, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Large Breasts, POV First Person, Trans Female Character, Transformation, Transgender, cuteness, gender transition, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelfox/pseuds/Jewelfox
Summary: "It was my mothers who pointed it out, and suggested I look in the mirror. I had been avoiding it, because the sight of a flat-chested Vert was more depressing than I could bear. But this time, what greeted my eyes was so startling! Two small, puffy breasts, doing their utmost to fill out my clothes!"---The CPU of Leanbox wants to tell you a bedtime story! It's about her boobs.Howdidthey get to be so big and plush? Especially when little Vert didn't think she'd have any at all?Pull up a blanket, finish your tea, and lay down right here on her lap. It's storytime.





	Vert's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a true story!

Are you feeling comfortable, dear? Would you like more blankets? Some tea? An actual pillow, perhaps?

My lap is all the pillow you need? Well, it is quite soft, if I do say so myself. So, is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable? Hmmm?

* _jiggling sounds_ *

Oh, you want me to tell you a story? Very well, although I cannot promise that it will be exciting enough to keep you awake. What kind of story would you like to hear?

A story about my breasts? Are you sure? Don't you feel that they speak for themselves, dear?

Well, they _are_ quite distracting, especially from down there. Very well; I will tell you the story of a young Vert, who wanted her own breasts more than anything else in the world.

Hm? Oh yes, they _are_ all-natural. See for yourself!

* _jiggling sounds_ *

Now, then.

* _ahem_ *

When I was born, not too long ago I might add, people did not simply choose their gender as they matured. Instead, your parents decided for you, based on what you looked like as a baby. Can you imagine?

Mine guessed wrongly, and so young Vert spent her days feeling very confused. If I were a boy, I thought, then why did I want to wear dresses? And why did I want so dearly to grow up to be like my mothers, both of whom were quite well-endowed?

They were shocked when I told them this, of course, but not in the way you might think. Actually, they were quite embarrassed to have made such a mistake! Right away, they made an appointment for me at the clinic, so that I could be changed before reaching puberty. They then spent all night helping me try on their old clothes and jewelry, showing me how to use makeup and carry myself as a woman, and teaching me how to fasten a bra.

Ah, how I longed to fill it!

The rest should be quite obvious, but I shall explain just in case it is not. First, I was given a treatment to keep my voice from deepening, my shoulders from broadening, and my hair from becoming unsightly. Next, I was given a magical remedy -- my 'sisters' and I call them girl pills -- which let me develop my feminine attributes. And finally, I had operations scheduled, which would allow me to wear women's swimsuits.

Yes, dear, _those_ kinds of operations. You are quite fixated on that, aren't you? I thought you wanted to hear about these?

* _jiggling sounds_ *

Just a few weeks after treatment began, I recall that my chest became very sensitive. Bumping into a door, or pressing a beanbag against it to fill out my bra, became intolerably painful! I did not know what was happening, at first. But after a few months, I started to notice a difference. A beautiful, womanly difference.

It was my mothers who pointed it out, and suggested I look in the mirror. I had been avoiding it, because the sight of a flat-chested Vert was more depressing than I could bear. But this time, what greeted my eyes was so startling! Two small, puffy breasts, doing their utmost to fill out my clothes!

I know I've made fun of other girls for having diminutive attributes. But _these_ diminutive attributes were all mine. I could poke them and hold them and feel at them all I wanted. And soon, the eyes of everyone around me would be drawn to my bountiful chest!

... is what I had hoped for. The truth was, they did not grow any further, and stopped being sensitive soon after that.

I was inconsolable. My mothers could see my eyes red from crying, and I couldn't finish their meals. I just didn't know what was wrong with me! Why wasn't I becoming like them?

A trip to the clinic confirmed it: I wasn't taking enough girl pills. They had been very conservative when prescribing them to me, because there is a chance of having bad side effects.

I asked for more. No, I _insisted_ on having more. How was I to become the shapely, feminine goddess that you see before you, without the maximum number of girl pills?

My dosage soon doubled, and even tripled. Each time, I was rewarded with sensitivity deep in my bosom, as my chest grew larger and my womanly feelings grew stronger. Who knew that watching boys kiss each other would be so _delightful?_ Or that reading R-18 manga would feel _heavenly?_ I just wanted to press everyone smaller than me to my breasts, so that they could appreciate them as much as I did!

Oh dear, your nose is bleeding. Let me give you my handkerchief ~

Anyway, that's _largely_ all there is to it. It's not a very _big_ story, but _by and large_ I feel that it's one of my favourites.

* _lots of jiggling sounds_ *

Oh, what's that, dear? I'm sorry, I got too caught up in what I was doing to hear what you said.

Oh?

Oh, indeed!

Yes, dear, I think that you'd make a _lovely_ girl.

You've already been through puberty? Then it might be rather embarrassing for you and your friends. I'm sure they will come to appreciate the new you, though. And I know that you would be surprised by what a few pills and some lessons can do, even now.

Or by how much more affection I can show to cute _girls_ in public, when I don't have to worry about being seen as your romantic partner. After all, if you're a girl then I can do this-

* _squishing sounds_ *

Or this-

* _wobbly sounds_ *

And everyone will think, "oh, they're just friends! Friends who are very close to each other."

How embarrassed they'd be, if they knew how we levelled our Lily Rank in private!

Speaking of which, we simply _must_ have you try on some of my clothes tomorrow. For now, my dear, I hope you sleep well ~

* _gentle kiss_ *

**Author's Note:**

> Mine aren't as big as hers, but I think that I turned out quite nicely.
> 
> I'm sure you could too, if you wanted. <3
> 
> Also, credit to Valerie Halla's webcomic [Goodbye to Halos](http://www.goodbyetohalos.com) for the term "girlpills."


End file.
